I'll Protect You
by LORDSTARSCREAMRULEZ1999
Summary: Samey's life was hard especially when her twin sister always bullied her. So when she befriends a mysterious person, She might finally find someone to comfort her. (Now Starting Art Contest. Message me for more info)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Samey

* * *

Ever since Sammy was born, her twin sister Amy tortured and made her life miserable.

She would hurt her both physically and mentally, call her "Samey" instead of Sammy every day of her life, and even bullied her with her friends at school.

Their parents were almost always on vacations leaving Amy in charge while they were away.

"Samey" was a shy girl (do to her low self-esteem caused by Amy.) She was very quiet and didn't talk to others at school. Her only friends were Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey. Along with Mike and Shawn.

In Morning, After getting dressed for school Samey would eat cereal while watching the news.

"Good morning fellow viewers. I'm Blaineley."

"And I'm Josh."

"And you're watching Total Drama Morning News Network" They both say at the same time.

"In today's news, the vigilante known as the "**Shadow** **Walker**" strikes again."

"You can say that again Blaineley, After and bank robbery and after escaping in a police chase, the two vans were later found completely destroyed, the stolen money, and the seven robbers were found tied up...with A LAMP POST!" Josh screamed.

"Thats right Josh. Police still have no leads on where the vigilante is or who he is?"

"Or what he is?" Josh questioned.

"Right again Josh. After hearing some eye-witnesses, this vigilante may or not be from this world."

"It's true man, I saw this thing punch a speeding car full of robbers and the car flew about 3 yards back and the thing ran super quick to catch the car. Oh man it was AWESOME." said an eye-witness.

"And there you have it all we have for today." said Blaineley.

"But the question still remains…"

"Who is the "**Shadow** **Walker**?"

"And when will he strike again?"

Just as Samey finished her cereal, Amy showed up and screamed at her.

"SAMEY HURRY THE HELL UP, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Okay." Samey responded quietly as she walked to Amy's car.

As the two drove to school,Amy stopped to get a drink at Starbucks, Amy then became furious when she showed up 7 minutes late to school.

"I'm blaming you for this." Amy said to her sister.

Samey wanted to tell her that it was her own fault for being late but she didn't have the courage to do it. Knowing that it would only anger her sister even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch

* * *

After her classes, Samey entered the lunchroom. She would normally sit next to Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey.

"Hi Samey" the three said to her as she sat down.

"Hi" she said back.

"Hey why were you late for class today?" Zoey asked

"Yeah you've been late for class a lot lately." Jasmine added.

"It's because of Amy isn't it?" Dawn asked

"Well yea, but how did you know?" Samey questioned

"I read it through your aurora."

"Oh yeah." Samey remembered.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this by your own sister." Zoey said.

"You need to stand up to her and tell her to stop treating you like this." Jasmine added.

"Oh I don't know." Samey said in a shy voice.

Before they could continue their conversation. Both Shawn and Mike came to the table.

"You guys need to check this out." Shawn said in an excited voice.

"What is it?" Zoey asked

"NEW video footage of the "Shadow Walker."

The girls gathered around the guys to see the video on Mike's phone.

In the video a car was driving at full speed. As they were driving a dark figure lands on the front of the car, flipping it.

"Cool." Samey said.

"Keep watching." said Mike

as the video continued, one of the thug got out of the car shooting the figure.

As he was shooting, a dagger entered through the man's shooting arm. At the same time the dagger electrified the man, paralyzing him. As the video turns to the figure, the figure was gone as police cars can be heard in the distance.

"Wasn't that cool or what?" Shawn said.

* * *

As school ended, Samey said bye to her friends before the got on their buses.

Samey walked to the parking lot to find Amy's car.

Samey looked around and didn't see it anywhere.

She then got a text message...from Amy.

"_Sorry Samey, left a while ago without you. This is what you get for making me late AGAIN. Have fun walking all the way home LOSER!" _

Samey then sighed to herself as she began to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First encounter

* * *

Samey continued to walk. She was use to it because every time Amy was late for school, she would always blame her sister and would drive home without her. Most of the time she would drive home without Samey because she felt like it.

As Samey continued walking, it was getting darker. Samey was always afraid of walking alone in the dark, especially since the crime rate was going up lately.

She became even more frightened as 4 men with black hoodies and caps began to follow her while laughing and teasing her by calling her "babe" and "pretty girl".

Samey began to run as the thugs chased her to an alley. Unaware of the shadowy figure following on the rooftop.

The 4 thugs had Samey cornered in the alley. Samey was scared and she didn't know what to do. One of the thugs walked up to her smiling evilly.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in these part of town." The thug said as he tried to lick her face.

But before he could she kicked him in the stomach. She tried to run away but one of the thugs grabbed her. The kicked thug got up, angrily pulling out a knife. He then gave her a cut on her right arm. Samey screamed as tears began to run down from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry now, we haven't even started the fun stuff yet," the thug with the knife said as he pointed his knife to her shirt thinking about raping her.

AAAAHHHH! screamed one of the thugs in the back as he disappeared.

The three thugs looked around the alley, the thug was nowhere to be seen.

"He's here." said a unarmed but frighten thug.

"Who the Shadow Walker?" Said a thug holding a shotgun.

"What are you two so afraid of? He's just a punk in a halloween costume." said the thug with the knife as he grabbed Samey, holding the knife to her neck.

"YOU HEAR ME? WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT FROM HIDING OR I'LL KILL HER! he screamed while looking arounding.

Just then the disappeared thug is thrown to a trash bin in the alley, scaring them.

The three thugs and Samey looked at the fallen thug.

The Shadow Walker (Using his super speed) runs towards the unarmed thug and punches him in the gut. Making him barf as he falls to the ground.

The thug with the shotgun begins to shoot the vigilante.

The Shadow Walker is unaffected by the bullets as he pulls out blades out of his wrist, running towards the shooter.

The vigilante slices the gun in half and then headbutts the thug to the ground, knocking him out.

The last thug with the knife pushes Samey to the ground as he begins to run towards the vigilante, trying to stab him. But before he could, the shadowy figure grabs him by the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" The thug screams, still being choked.

The Shadow Walker removes his mask, Revealing his true face.

His skin was the same color as a shadow. ( a reason why he is called Shadow Walker.) His teeth were as sharp as swords. His eyes were long, red, and connected forming a big red eye. He also had two lightly colored pulps that were inside his big eye, showing the he had two eyes.

He then roared loudly at the thug scaring him.

He then throws the thug to a wall in the alley. Samey was scared about if the Shadow Walker was going to hurt her like he did to the thugs.

As the Shadow Walker puts his mask back on, he hears Samey crying.

He turn to see her on the ground leaning on a wall in the alley. Samey see's this and closes her eyes(no doubt still afraid of him.)

His eye widened as he then noticed the cut on her right arm bleeding out.

Samey's eyes were still shut as she can hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The Shadow Walker said in a gentle voice.

Her eyes widened to see him kneeling down to her. the two of them looking into each others eye's. As Samey saw him looking at her, she no longer had fear of him, but felt safe next to him.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked looking at the cut.

Samey looked at him and nodded her head.

He then pulled out a green bottle from his belt and handed it to Samey.

"Drink this. It will help with the cut." he said as he walked towards the thug with the knife.

He keeled down, pulled out a blade from his arm, and sliced both of his hands off. The thug was screaming in pain as the Shadow Walker punched him in the face, knocking him out.

He then walked back to Samey to see that the cut on her arm was now gone.

"Feel better now?" He asked her.

Samey smiled and nodded her head. He then noticed the tears still on her face and gently wiped them away.

Her eye's widened as Samey blushed.

"Sorry, I should have asked before I..."

"It's ok I needed that. Thank you." she said with a small smile on her face.

They both heard police sirens from the distance.

As the Shadow Walker was about to leave, something about her made it hard to leave.

Usually when he saves someone they either run away in fear or try to videotape him for exclusive footage on the news. But she didn't run or try to film him.

So he turned around to face her and said:

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"You would do that for me?" she asked shyly.

"Well after what happened a couple of minutes ago, I think it would be better if you let me drive you. That is, if you're ok with that."

"I would like that." she said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Drive

* * *

So Samey and the Shadow Walker walked out of the alley and into the sidewalk. Using his gauntlet on his arm, the Shadow Walker activated the autopilot for his car to drive itself to their location. Samey looked around at the nearby parking lot.

"So which car is yours?" she asked.

As she asked him, the car showed up driving fast still in auto-pilot as it stops next to them. His car was mostly black with a little bit of silver on the sides of his car. Although his car looked more like a tank than a car but nevertheless it was very fast and indestructible.

"This one." he says as he opened the door on the other side of the driver's seat for Samey.

He then lifts her to the seat, helping her to it and closes the door. He then proceeds to the driver's seat. As he enters the driver's seat, he looks over at Samey as she was already buckled and was looking at him with her bright teal colored eyes and gave him a friendly smile. He refocused on his wheel as he started up his engine and began to drive his car.

As he continued to drive. Samey through most of the time was looking at the Shadow Walker, sometimes she would look through the windows to see the cars and highway, but most of the time she would look at him, especially at his mask. After seeing his real face during the fight in the alley, she was interested and wanted to see his face again.

Well, at first she was afraid when she saw his face as he roared, but when she really thought about it, was the real reason he wore that mask, not because of his identity…..

….but was it that he himself was afraid of people's reaction to his true nature?

Samey wasn't 100% sure if that was the reason why he wore that mask, but it wasn't her business and she wasn't even sure if a superhero like him would even bother to hang around with a loser like herself.

* * *

As she was finished with her thought's, the car stopped in a neighborhood. The Shadow Walker looked at a medium-sized house in his left and pointed.

"Is this where you live?" he asked her.

As Samey looked at the house as well, she remembered that Amy was waiting inside.

"Yeah, this is the place." she said in a sad voice as she shyly looked down.

He notice this and wanted to ask why she sounded so sad, but it may have been a personal thing so he didn't ask.

He then got out of his car and got to the other side to open to door for Samey. She thanked him for opening the door for her as she got out. The Shadow Walker took another glimpse at the house and noticed a car parked in front of the house.

"Who's car is that?" he asked.

"Oh that's Amy's car."

"Who?"

"My twin sister. My parents are on a very long vacation, so they left her in charge while their away."

"Well shouldn't she be driving you home?"

"Oh she usually drives home without me?" she said shyly.

The Shadow Walker couldn't believe that her sister would let her walk all the way home alone like this.

"Well I better get inside." she said as she was about to start walking until she turned around to the Shadow Walker.

"Um, will I ever see you again?" she asked.

As he heard her question, he began to think to himself until he got an idea.

"Hold that thought." he told her as he quickly got into his car.

Samey watched him look though inside his car as he was looking for something.

He then came out of the car and quickly walked to her while holding something in his hand.

"Here you can have this. You can use it in case you need me….. for rescuing purposes of course." He corrected himself as he handed her a small button.

"Just press that red button and I'll be there in a flash."

"You're giving this…..to me?" She asked now with a smile forming on her face.

"Well, it's the less I can do for a sweet person like yourself." he said while scratching his head blushing. He was happy he was wearing his mask so she couldn't see him blush.

The next thing that happened surprised the Shadow Walker…..without warning him, Samey had given him a short but tight hug.

Now the Shadow Walker was blushing like crazy. But again he was happy he had his mask on.

"Thank you for everything." she whispered softly.

"Well it's my duty to make sure innocent people like you feel safe."

Samey then pulled out of her hug and began to walk to her house.

"Bye" she said to him happily waving her hand.

He waved back and enter his car as she entered her home.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he was beginning to be tired.

"Ahhh-(yawn)-man, I need to get some sleep. I think that my work here is-(yawn)-done for tonight."

"_All units please report, we have a stolen taco truck, I repeat, we have a stolen taco truck and we are in pursuit."_

"Well…... it is a tuesday."

The Shadow Walker said as he started his car and began to drive at full speed.

* * *

Inside the house Samey went from being happy to sad as she heard her sister's voice yelling at her.

"Well, Well, Well. Took you long enough to get here. Maybe if you start losing some weight FATTY, you could probably get home faster." Amy said with a evil grin on her face as she was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Samey never liked it when she would call her fat or fatty.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked her sister kindly.

"Ohhhh sorry…. well not really but I already ate the pizza I ordered an hour ago."

"Well Amy…. you don't think you could maybe order another one for me." She said shyly.

Amy then got up from the couch, grabbed Samey's right arm, and twisted it behind her back almost breaking it.

"Let me remind you something Samey. FIRST, you don't give me orders….."

She began to twist her arm slowly as she listed her reasons, hurting her while she does this. Samey was beginning to form tears, but she held them back.

"….SECOND, I'm not going to waste MY money on you…"

"….THIRD, if you had gotten here earlier then maybe you would had gotten some pizza. So you have no one to blame but yourself…"

She continued twisting her arm as Samey couldn't hold her tears back anymore and let a tear run down her cheek.

"….. And Fourth, what did I tell you about talking back to me?" She finished.

Amy would hurt Samey every time she talked back. One time she beat her sister until she was bloody for arguing with her.

"I'm sorry for-for…...talking back to….yo-you" She said nearly bursting into tears.

Amy made another evil grin a released her arm.

"Good, now go to your room, you're giving me a headache." she said as she walked back to the couch to finish watching her show.

Samey walked slowly upstairs to her room.

She closed her door on the way in and fell to her bed.

As she went to sleep, she silently started to cry herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drawing + Lunchtime

* * *

It was morning,

Samey woke up from her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes as she got up. As she turned her alarm off, she made a very cute yawn and stretched her arms. She looked at her pillow and noticed that it was soaked with her tears. Remembering last night's incident. Samey's face had a bit of dry tear trails because of her crying. But Samey quick remembered the second and more important thing that happened that night.

Her encounter with the Shadow Walker.

She quickly smiled as she thought about how he came to her rescue and how much he cared about her safety.

Her eyes widened as she quickly remembered the "gift" he gave her. She reached in her pocket and looked at the shining device. As she looked at it, all she could think about was pressing the button so she could see him again.

She sadly signed as she knew that he told her to only use it for emergencies only.

"Samey! We are going to be late again so hurry the hell up!" Amy yelled from downstairs.

Samey heard this and began to change her clothes for school.

She also placed the device in her backpack, just in case.

* * *

(At School)

Samey was in science class and this time she was not late. The class watched a reptile episode of "Animal Planet." While the class took notes, Samey for most of the time was drawing doodles. Most of them being the Shadow Walker. She then focused on drawing a face picture of him. While the doodles were all him with his helmet, This picture was a drawing of his true face. (The best that she could remember).

As the teacher walked by and saw her drawing. He told her to focus on her work and not on her art. Samey did so as she took notes.

* * *

(At Lunch)

Samey sat next to her friends as usually, still working on her picture. Jasmine noticed this and asked her if she could see it.

"Oh it's not finished yet. But I have these drawings done if you want to see them."

"I'd love to see them." she said as Samey handed her the drawings she made.

Zoey and Dawn also looked at her drawings and the three of them were impressed.

"Wow Samey you're really good." Zoey commented.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"Who are the drawing's of mate?" Jasmine asked.

"Well…." She shyly said, having a hard time trying to answer the question.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked as they nodded their heads.

She took a deep breath and quietly said to them

"I was saved by the Shadow Walker yesterday." She quickly responded.

At first she thought that they would had thought that she was crazy or that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh so that's who you been drawing" Jasmine said in realization.

"What's he like?" Zoey asked.

"And how was it like when he saved you?" Dawn asked.

Samey smiled as she began to tell her friends the story.

As she went on, Jasmine, Zoey, and Dawn were very interested in her story.

"At first when I saw him, I was frightened, but once you get to know him…." She looked at her drawing of him.

"...He is very kind and heroic."

Dawn smiled at Samey.

"You really like him don't you?" she said to her.

" What? Oh I… I…." she became nervous and unsure. She looked down, shyly as she rubbed the side of her arm.

"Its ok if you have a crush on him Samey. We won't judge you." Jasmine said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's ok I don't really-"

"Oh what do we have here?" Amy showed up as she grabbed Samey's unfinished drawing.

"Amy! give that back." Samey got up from her chair and tried to get the drawing from her hands, but to no avail.

Amy was getting irritated and kicked Samey away from her. Causing her to hit the table and get food all over her. People around were laughing at her misfortune.

Samey looked as if she was going to cry, but she didn't want the people around her to laugh ever more. So she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears.

"I like the new look on you sis, The mashed potatoes look good on your face..."

Samey's friends glared at her as Zoey and Dawn went to help Samey up.

"...The only problem is that i can still see you face." She laughed as she looked at the drawing.

" Ugh you call this art? This picture looks like something a donkey like you would barf up."

Jasmine walked up towards her and nearly scared her as she grabbed the picture out of her hands. Causing her to fall in a trash bin.

Everyone except for Samey (still trying to hold her tears back) was now laughing at Amy.

Amy aggressively got out of the trash bin and screamed loudly, causing everybody to stop laughing.

"I'll make you pay for this Samey!" she said as she stormed off.

As everyone watch her leave, Jasmine noticed that Samey had also left the lunchroom.

"Samey?" Zoey looked around for her, but couldn't see her around.

* * *

In the restroom, Samey ran toward a wall and slowly collapsed, releasing her tears as she began to cry.

At first she was balling and whaling. But then she finally calmed herself and blow her nose with nearby tissues.

Her eyes widened as she quickly opened her backpack and reached deep inside it, looking for something.

She stopped as she pulled out the shining device that was given to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Payback

* * *

(Elsewhere in the city)

Outside a restaurant, a man is full and throws away a uneaten cheeseburger and walks away.

Unaware to him that a fishing hook was now in the trash bin. For the Shadow Walker was fishing for food. At nighttime he could take food at markets without being noticed but at daytime, getting food wasn't very easy. So from time to time he would try to fish for any uneaten foods in the trash bins.

"Come on, come on, almost there, come to papa." he said to himself as he was reeling the food on the hook to him.

"Dammit! that's the fourth time in a row. That's it, that's the last time i'm going to fish for that burger." He pouted to himself.

"After one more time."

But before he could fail again, his eyes widened as his gauntlet began to ring and flash red.

"Oh no."

He knew who was ringing him, and he took off, jumping from building to building to location of the device that he gave her.

* * *

(Back at school)

School had ended as it was spring break.

Samey never liked spring break. She knew that though most of it she would have to stay at home with Amy and less time with her friends. Sometimes they would hang out, but most of the time they would go on trips while she couldn't go anywhere.

Samey came outside and quickly gave her friends hugs and said goodbye to them.

But before Jasmine got on the bus, she quickly ran back to Samey and handed back her drawing she saved from Amy.

"Almost forgot mate."

Samey smiled and gave her another hug. Jasmine smiled back as she hugged her.

After the buses left, Samey was now alone. Waiting for Amy to tell her to either wait for her at the parking lot or to walk home. After what happened in the lunchroom earlier she would probably make her walk home again. She finally got a new message from Amy.

" _Hey sis. I'm driving you this time so meet me at the parking lot near the trash."_

Samey was confused on why she would drive her home after all the things that happened.

Maybe she had forgotten about it or maybe she going to forgive her or something like that.

So Samey sat on a bench near the trash outside continuing to draw her picture of the Shadow Walker.

But before she could even draw, 7 people were standing in front of her:

Scott, Lightning, Max, Sugar, Eva, Anna Maria, and Jo.

Samey froze at their appearance. She knew who they were. She knew that they were trouble. (Well maybe not max but the rest of them were)

Before she could run, Scott and Max quickly grabbed her, holding her arms as Sugar took her notebook full of drawings including her unfinished drawing.

"Hey give that back!" She screamed.

"That's my notebook full of my artwork."

She tried to loosen Scott's and Max's grip on her, but couldn't.

" I'm not strong enough." she thought to herself.

"Artwork? Girl you wouldn't know what artwork is if it hit you on the side of the head like a donkey in a amusement park." Sugar replied as she began to take out her drawings.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion. No one had any idea what Sugar was talking about.

"Hey Honey Boo Boo, Shut your trap and start ripping the papers!" Jo yelled.

Samey's eyes widened in terror after hearing what they were about to do to her drawings.

" WAIT PLEASE DON'T- PLEASE DON'T!" She was begging them to stop. No matter how many times she would beg, no matter how many times she would ask…

It was too late.

Sugar began to rip apart her artwork. Most of them were ripped in half, some ripped into pieces.

Samey was kicking and screaming at her to stop, But she wasn't listening. Tears running down her face as she screamed.

She was suddenly punched in the stomach by Jo. Scott and Max released her, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. They laughed at her misery.

Samey began to cry in pain.

"Lightning get the bags." Jo ordered.

"Lightning can get them in a flash, SHABAM!" He left as he took off.

Jo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Samey tried to calm down. But couldn't as she saw her drawings around the ground ripped and ruined. Some of them fell in small puddles. She couldn't bare to look at this anymore as she closed her eyes.

"W-w-why?" she asked quietly as her voice was beginning to crack do to her crying.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"W-why are-are you guys do-doing this to-to me?"

"We're doing this because your sister is paying us to do this." Scott told her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Amy has done a lot of things to hurt her, but paying the most evil teens in school to hurt her was truly evil.

" _How could she be so cruel….. How could she be so heartless." _Samey thought to herself.

"She also wants a video." Anna Maria said as she whipped out her phone from her hair.

"_A video?"_

"Of what?" Samey quietly asked.

Lightning showed up with two large bags in his hands.

"Something I know you're not going to enjoy." Jo said as she opened the bags. The rest of the gang besides Anna Maria joined her.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw that they each had baseball bats in their hands…...METAL ONES.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Justice

* * *

Now Samey was really scared. Not only were they going to beat her up with baseball bats, Metal ones no less. Which will hurt like hell when they beat her. But they were also going to video tape it and possibly send it to Amy. She could she it now, Amy playing that video almost everyday whenever she was around, tormenting her and laughing at her **"bruises."** She would probably show it to people at school and they would also make fun of her. Her life at school would be a living hell. All of this fear and stress made Samey feel dizzy and sick.

"Lightning give me that bat!" Eva yelled as he had two bats in his hands.

"No way." he whined "I need both, So when this one gets tired I'll use-"

"NOW!" She roared. Lightning became scared and handed her a baseball bat.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Scott asked the gang.

Samey screamed a little as she tried to crawl away. But she was cornered.

"Anna Maria are you getting this?" Jo looked as she was too busy spraying her hair while using her phone as a mirror.

"Oh sorry." She placed the can in her hair and began to record.

"_Oh god here it is." _Her heart jumped and was beating fast as she felt really dizzy. Almost feeling like she was going to puke.

"Looks like is time for Evil!" Max screamed as the rest of the gang glared at him.

"Look leave the stupid comments to Lightning." Scott said as Lightning idiotically agreed "Sha-yeah."

"Alright, before we start got any last words dead-weight?" Jo asked Samey as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Well then, time for you to go Sha-nite nite." Lightning said as he raised his bat ready to strike her. She gasped and closed her eyes even tighter, waiting for the bat to hit her.

But all of a sudden she heard a thump close to her.

The bat had stopped, A gust of wind brushed her face. And she felt shade instead of sunlight. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her eyes widened, her mouth was opened forming a small smile.

The Shadow Walker had appeared. Right in front of her holding the top of Lightings bat. Lighting was still holding the bottom half. He took a quick look at the group and saw the things they had with them. He growled through his mask. Lighting became scared upon hearing him. He yanked the bat from his hands as Lighting ran behind the others. He slowly began to pace, closing his eyes as he began to tap the metal bat with his fingers. He looked irritated as he paced.

"You know something…" the group fliched as they heard his angered voice.

"...I have been through one HELL of a day. As well as my friend here." He said as he opened his eyes, showing the anger in them.

"_Friend? He called me his friend?" _Samey mind was mixed with happy and confused emotions. She was happy that he called her his friend, but confused on why he would call her his friend. She would had thought that he would think that she was too sad and pathetic to even call her friend.

Back in reality She watched as the Shadow Walker was listing the events that happened yesterday and this morning that he was been through.

"...And now I come here to see you pricks with baseball bats ready to beat her and video tape it. Is that correct?" The gang has silent. None of them had anything to say to him…. That is until Max decided to open his mouth.

"Yes that is exactly what we are about to do to her." The Shadow Walker signed as he stop tapping the bat. He used his claws to scratch the bat, making marks. He was getting angrier and angrier.

" I'll never understand why stupid people can do cruel things to people who don't deserve that cruelly." He was reaching his boiling point, he felt like he was going to explode. Even if they are teenagers, he doesn't care about ages. If they do things that hurt people in anyway, They deserve punishment for their actions. He then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself. He then looked at the gang.

"Listen here, I'll make a deal with you. All you guys **WILL** leave and forget about all of this and **NEVER **hurt her in anyway possible. OR…" he took the metal bat and bended it in a shape similar to a stapler. The gang screamed, Samey gasped, and the Shadow Walker watched the gang show their fear for him.

"Wow." Samey quietly said. The Shadow Walker heard and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. Their eyes met with each others. She blushed, He saw her blush. She nodded her head to him. He knew he had to finish this now.

"So what it gonna b-" He was stricken with Eva's bat. She used all of her strength on the swing to hit him across his face. His head was bent and dislocated. Samey screamed as he was hit. Even though that swing and the dislocation of his head would had killed a normal person, He was still standing. Eva smile was short lived. He then used his hands to slowly fix his dislocated head. The sounds of his neck cracking was loud, he reached his final crack as his head had reattached with his neck. His hands were on his hips as he twisted his head side-to-side, left to right, around and around.

"Ah right then." He said as he took a deep breath. He then backhanded Eva, sending her flying to the trash bin. She made a hard contact with the bin as she passed out. He turned his head away from Eva as Sugar began to swing with bat randomly towards him. He slowly moved back step by step as she was missing on every swing.

"Hold still you Ugly freak!" She screamed. He growled at her as he punched the hard bat. Causing the bat and Sugar to shake crazily. He was then charged at by Lightning.

"Shabam!" Lightning screamed as he tried to tackle the Shadow Walker. But couldn't for he was too strong to even knock down. He used his super strength to push him away from him. Lightning crashed into Jo as he was pushed. Next was Scott who was about to hit him behind his back. Samey screamed and told him to look out, which he heard and listened as he grabbed Scott's bat and kicked him from behind. Scott screamed as he made impact to a nearby car. The car was smashed and Scott passed out on impact. He was then jumped by Sugar. She was choking him as Lightning began to punch him in the chest.

"This is what you get when you mess with the Lightning!" The Shadow Walker pointed his right arm to Lightning and his left arm to Sugar. Using his pop out claws on his wrist, he shot the two of them with them and activated an electric pulse. Shocking the two of them as they stopped choking and punching him. He grabbed the two and made them headbutt each other. The claws on them stopped and retracted back to his wrists.

As he stopped to catch his breathe, he felt some light tapping on his back. He turned to see Max barely hitting him hard with his bat.

"Your time is up monster, Now you face the power of EVIL!" Max gloated as The Shadow Walker grabbed his shirt on the back and walked towards the trash bin next to a passed out Eva.

"Stop this at once you vile beast or you shall be burned to the AAAHHHH!" Max screamed as The Shadow Walker threw him in the trash and closed it.

"That was too easy." The Shadow Walker said as he saw Anna Maria still video taping with her phone. He used his grapple on his wrist to catch the phone from her hands.

"HEY!" Anna Maria yelled. The Shadow Walker then crushed her phone into pieces.

"HEY THAT WAS MY PHONE YOU BASTARD!" she screamed again. Using one of the bats, he bent it like a boomerang and prepared to aim it at Anna Maria. She saw this and began to run away. Jo got back up and also ran from seeing this. The Shadow Walker prepared his aim for the two girls and threw it. The bat was spinning like crazy as it reached and hitted Anna then made it's way to Jo and hitted her in the head as well. The Shadow Walker looked around and saw his enemies defeated.

He then returned his focus on Samey still on the ground. He ran towards her and kneeled down to see if she was ok. But before he could even ask, she jumped and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated as she hugged him even tighter. Her voice was mixed with excitement and terror. Tears running down her face as he felt them on his shoulder. He then proceeded to hug her back.

The hug was long, nearly lasting 6 mins. He didn't mind, as long as she felt better.

"Feel better now?" she heard his voice and nodded. Her hair brushing against him. She ended the hug and looked shyly away from him.

"Did...Did they hurt you?" His voice show worry for her. Samey took a deep breath and quietly answered.

"They….um….they punched me in the chest and they..um...they…" She couldn't say what she wanted to say. So she pointed to the ruined, ripped, and destroyed papers on the ground. He saw this and carefully got her on her feet. He walked over and looked around to see if there was at least one picture that wasn't damaged.

"I'm sorry they did this to you. If I had showed up any sooner when you called this won't had happened." He blamed himself as continued to look. Samey looked down as she remembered the real reason why she pressed that button. The real reason why is because she wanted comfort from him. She knew that he said only for emergencies but she just needed someone to be there for her.

"It's not your fault. You did your best." She shyly said to him, trying to make him feel better. As he was looking, he found a picture that was crumpled up. Samey saw this and tried to get him to not see the picture.

"Wait!" But she was too late. He was staring at the drawing she made of him.

"Is this…..me?"

"Um...I can explain….I...I…" she was embarrassed, her face turned red.

'I….Love it.' Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"You...do?" her face was slowly returning to her normal color.

"Yes, did you make this?" She nodded her head.

"It's very good, are you a natural artist?" She blushed as she turned her head and twisted her legs.

"This maybe be a odd question for me to ask but… do you wanna…..hang out?" he asked nervously to her. Her eyes widened as well as her smile. She wildly nodded her head and said yes.

"Ok thats great, we can start by getting you some food…..um….."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, we known eachother for a while and the funny thing is….. I don't even know your name."

Her eyes were frozen on him. She forgot that he didn't know her name. She took a deep breath and proudly said:

"My name is…...Sammy."

"Nice to meet you Sammy." he said as they began to walk together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spending Time

* * *

(1 hour later)

At a local drive-thru restaurant, a man is ordering food in his car. He asks for a bacon double cheeseburger with large fries and a coke. The worker hears this and prepares his meal. The man in the car moves to the window and pays for his meal. "That will be $3.50" As the workers is about to hand him his food, a grappling hook appears and takes his food away in the air. They both look up and see 3 dollars fall on the car's hood, along with 50 cents. "I'll get you a new one." The workers says in an irritated voice.

* * *

(Later in a empty parking lot near the ocean)

Sammy was sitting on a bench, watching the ocean waves and people having fun near the water.

Seeing this made her sad as she remembered her friends that were on a spring vacation with their families. All she had was her sister. Which also reminded her about the "thing" that happened earlier. She was surprisingly thankful that it happened for only one reason:

That she got to spend time with the Shadow Walker himself. Someone that she thinks is the best person to spend time with.

Speaking of which. The Shadow Walker appeared with the food he got from earlier in his hands. "Here you go Sammy." He gave her the fast food which she happily accepted. "Thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

"How were you able to get this without being seen?" she asked as he walked to sit on a nearby rock.

"Years of practice." He sat on the rocks as she sat back on the bench to eat her food.

As she was eating, The Shadow Walker sat on the rocks in silence, gazing at the wonderful blue sky and the white clouds. She would for most of the time stare at him while she was eating. She felt a little greedy for not at least offering him some food. Especially after all of the things he did for her.

"Hey, do you want some?" she kindly offered. The Shadow Walker took his eyes off of the sky and onto Sammy.

"Oh that's alright. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, I didn't mind sharing."

"I'm fine, really. You deserve it. After all you looked hungry earlier so you can have it."

She smiled after hearing this. She liked how kind he was to her. Samey slowly made a shy look on her face. He noticed this and got off the rocks to sit next to her on the bench. Her face turned red when he sat next to her.

"You ok Sammy? You look a little worried."

"Oh it's nothing really." She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Sammy…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked back into his red colored eyes.

"I noticed that your a shy girl, which I have no problem with of course. But there's no need to be embarrassed about whatever is on your mind. You can tell me." She sat there looking down and rubbing her arm shyly.

"_Oh i wish i could tell him about my problems with my sister Amy and about the pain and misery she puts on me." _Sammy really wanted to, but a part of her. (A stronger part) didn't want him to know about it yet.

"Well…..um can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Um…..do you think I'm…..Fat?"

"Of course your not fat Sammy. Your like the most skinny person I have ever met….which isn't a lot but still. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious I guess." She knew the reason she asked is because of her sister always calling her fat.

"Your sure nobody's calling that?"

"Oh I'm sure." she lied.

'Well alright then, may I ask you a question?" she nodded her head.

"Do you like spending time with me?"

"Of course I do." She happily said to him.

"Well then, you don't suppose that….maybe tomorrow we could hang out some more?" She smiled widely Sammy gave him a hug, her head pressed against his left shoulder. which she quietly said "Yes."

* * *

(Back at Sammy's house)

Amy was on her bed with a red and angered face. She was yelling on the phone talking to Scott. He told her about everything that he saw happen before passing out on the car. Amy wasn't to happy to hear this.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BACK IS KILLING YOU, DID YOU BEAT SAMEY YES OR NO!" She was losing her temper as he told her no. Hitting her hand against her bed like a spoiled child.

"Well then I guess I have to do this myself. And NO your not getting any money. Why? Because you had one job to do and you got your asses kicked." She ended the call and aggressively pressed her head against her pillow and screamed as loud as she could before leaving the house and taking off in her car.

* * *

(Later at 7:30 PM)

The Shadow Walker was in his car, Driving Sammy home. She was fast asleep in her seat. He made it to her house. He noticed that the car the Sammy said was her sister's car was not around, meaning that she wasn't home. The Shadow Walker got out of his car and quickly looked around to see if anybody was around. He saw no one. He then cloaked his car to be invisible just in case. He then hopped on the roof of the house and climbed towards a window. Looking through it, he see's a red colored bed with pink coloured walls with a couple of picture of Sammy on the walls and on a small desk.

"_This must be her room._" He thought to himself. He opened the window, hopped off of the house roof, and quickly got back to his transparent car. He carefully lifted the sleeping Sammy and carried her in his arms. He was surprised on how much of a deep sleeper she was. As he was carrying her he noticed how light she was. He also noticed how warm she was compared to him. His cold gloved hands making contact with her soft and warm legs as he held her in his arms. She then began to shiver from the cold outside breeze, and his hands weren't helping. As he reached the inside of her room, He gently placed the sleeping and shivering Sammy on her bed and carefully tucked her in, Wrapping her warm blanket around her. She slowly stopped shivering and allowed the blankets heat to warm her body. He watched her get comfortable with her bed as she turned to her side to continue her sleep.

The Shadow Walker removed his helmet and gently placed it on her bed next to her covered up legs. He got on one knee as he got closer to her. He smiled as he moved some of her hair away from her face. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy." He said softly as he slowly got back up and took back his helmet from her bed.

He opened the window as he was about to leave, he took one last look at Sammy. He smiled once more as he placed his helmet back on his head and took off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rules

It was the next morning. It was a nice beautiful day outside, The sun was up, the sky was blue, The clouds looked nice, and it was nice and warm outside. Sammy was still sleeping on her bed cuddling her blankets. She heard the cool wind blowing and the birds chirping, the ray of sunlight coming through her window finally got her to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she quietly yawned and stretched her arms and legs. As she did so, she quickly realized that she was on her bed and was still in her normal red and white cheerleader outfit. Normally whenever she would go to bed, She would wear her blue shirt with pink shorts for bed. She also doesn't remember much after her hours of spending time with the Shadow Walker.

"Did he place me on my bed last night?" She questioned herself in her thoughts as she hear a loud scream downstairs calling her name aggressively

"It sounds an awful lot like...AMY!" She froze as she forgot all about her deal with the group of bullies. What if they told her about what happened and how she didn't get beat up with metal baseball bats. What would Amy do to her? She quickly refocused on her sister's wild screamings for her. She quickly got downstairs and saw Amy near the front door with her blue jacket and red purse in her hand.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up. Tell me something Samey are you deaf or just plane stupid?" She raised an eyebrow as she waited for her to respond. Samey didn't know what to say. She shyly looked down and rubbed the side of her arm.

"Whatever listen up Samey, I'm going to my friends house to spend the night and I need you to stay here until I get back."

"You-you really trust me to stay here to watch the house." she said in slight confusion.

"HAHAHA, are you kidding me? Of course I don't trust you to watch the house, you can't even take care of yourself much least the house." Samey was back to being sad. after hearing her.

"The only reason why I told you so is because you have no friends to hangout with like me. If you had any friends to hangout with you could had probably gone with them. But you don't." Amy laughed at her, making Samey feel bad.

As Amy made her way to the door…

"Oh Samey…." Samey looked at her sister as she said her name. "I almost forgot…"

Before Samey could even think, she was backhanded by Amy hard across the face. She fell to the ground hurt as Amy was laughing at her.

"Thats for missing yesterday's beating." she laughed as she took off. Samey was on the ground, her hand placed on her cheek as she was confused on why she just got a backhand instead of something more painful. Not that she was complaining but it was something Amy wouldn't hesitate to do. But unaware to her, Amy had other things planned for her.

(1 hour later)

Back in her room, Samey was looking in the mirror to see if there was any marks on her cheek from the slap Amy gave her. Luckily there wasn't any. After words she sat on her bed, feeling sad, lonely, and depressed. She then decided to watch a movie on her T.V. and pulled out a notebook to draw some random pictures of whatever came to her mind.

After a few minutes of drawing and watching some T.V. She heard a tapping sound in her room.

(TAP TAP TAP) Samey looked around and saw nothing. She tried to refocus on her drawings.

(TAP TAP TAP) The tapping sound returned, Samey found out that the noise was coming from the window. It stopped again before she could even see what was causing it. She watched the window for a few seconds and saw that a dark colored gloved hand was tapping on her window.

It was the Shadow Walker. Samey was excited to see him again. Getting to her window in a flash, she opened the window to see him hanging on her roof.

They both said hi to each other, causing her to smile and blush. The Shadow Walker would get somewhat nervous whenever she blushed at him.

"So Sammy, I was wondering if you weren't too busy…"

"Oh no I'm not busy with anything." she quickly and nervously told him.

"Good, Then you wouldn't mind hanging out with me today?" Sammy had almost forgot about that.

"You wanna hang out with me?" She blushed.

"Of course i do."

"Ok give me a few minutes to get ready ok?" she quickly left into her room while the Shadow Walker jumps off the roof and lands on the grass. He was in a sun beam in the grass. And like a cat, he begins to roll around in the grass, hell he even starts purring like one.

Inside Sammy's room, Sammy was getting dressed in a fresh cheerleader outfit. After getting dressed, She then remembered Amy forcing her to stay here. _"The only reason why I told you so is because you have no friends to hangout with like me. If you had any friends to hangout with you could had probably gone with them. But you don't." _She then realized something. "Amy said I could leave because I didn't have anyone to hangout with. But I can with the Shadow Walker." Her realization made Sammy very happy as she left her room to go outside.

Outside, still rolling around in the grass, The Shadow Walker was enjoying himself and continued to purr as he rolled. Until he heard someone giggling. This he looked to see an upside down Sammy giggling. His eyes widened as he quickly got up in embarrassment.

"Oh why Sammy..I-I didn't see you there. I was just…" He was wiping grass off of his back and arms. She noticed him nervous and giggled some more.

"That's ok, I thought it was cute." The Shadow Walker stopped and looked at her.

"You...Thought that was cute?"

"Of course. It was like watching a kitten." she said kindly. This comment made him blush and rub his helmet.

"Oh you have a little grass on your shoulder still." She brushed his shoulder a few times to remove the grass. Something about her touch on his shoulder made him feel….different. In a good way he thought.

"So Sammy where do you wanna hang out?"

"Well… we can hangout in the woods. I have a spot there that is nice and quiet for us to hang out and talk." The Shadow Walker liked her idea.

"Race you to the car." Sammy said as she challenged him and began to run. He watched her run gracefully, he liked the way her legs moved, her hips swaying, and her hair flowing against the wind.

The Shadow Walker realized what he was now feeling for her….Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Woods

After a couple minutes of driving. They reached the town park woods. It was a big area full of trees. Sammy and The Shadow Walker had no idea how long the forest was. The Shadow Walker got out of the car and walked to the other side to help Sammy get out of her seat.

"Thank you. Your a real gentleman."

"Your welcome. My mother always said she raised a gentleman." he happily replied. He looked over to the trees and watched in amazement of how tall they were.

"Wow, these are the tallest tree's I have ever seen." he said.

"I know right. Have you ever climbed a tree before?" she asked

" I have many times, but never this tall."

"So you ready to go?" she asked as she walked towards the forest and looked back to him.

"Lead the way." he said as they began to walk together into the woods.

After minutes of walking, Sammy explained more about the spot in the woods that she said was a great and beautiful view. He liked listening to her. He noticed that the more and more time they spent together, the more and more she would open up to him.

"_Which now that I think about it. I never really gotten this close to anyone since-"_

"Hey Shadow Walker look at this!" He stopped to look at what Sammy was pointing at. It was tree with deep claw marks on it.

"I wonder what made this? What do you think Shadow Walker?" She turned to his direction, only to see him standing there without moving. His eyes were blank, still, and they didn't even blink at all. Sammy was getting scared and worried about what was wrong with him. She slowly walked up to him, she waved her hand slowly across his face. He was still focused on the clawed tree.

"Shadow, say something." She touched him on his right arm. This seemed to snap him out of his stillness. He shook his head and looked around confused.

"Sammy….." He felt a little dizzy.

"...What...What happened?"

"I don't know. You looked like you saw a ghost when you looked at the tree."

"I did?" he took a second look at the tree, but nothing happened.

"Well whatever it was. It's gone now." he told her calmly.

"Oh I'm just glad that you're alright." She said softly.

"Well let continue our walk." Sammy agreed and continued walking. The Shadow took on last look at the tree with the marks. He shook his head and followed her.

As he made it to her side, The Shadow Walker asked Sammy something.

"Um Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"Um..Is it ok if...I could hold your hand?" This made her stop as her eyes widened.

"You...Wanna hold my hand?"

"Well after the thing with the tree, I felt like this place may not be the safest place. I think it would be better if we were holding hands. But if you don-"

"No! I mean, I do. I would like that a lot." Sammy happily said as she reached her left hand close to him. He slowly took her hand and covered and wrapped it with his hand.

They both smiled as they continued to walk together.

After walking some more while holding hands, Sammy finally got to her spot in the woods. It was a beautiful cliff with nice and soft grass, tall trees around them, and it had a great view of nearby mountains and the beautiful sunset in front of them. The two of them released eachothers hands.

"I must say Sammy, this is a great spot." She smiled after hearing him.

He lied down on the nice and soft grass. Sammy sat chriscross next to him. He took a deep breath and exhaled in relaxation.

"This feels so great. I can just lay here forever. Well not literally but you get what i'm saying."

"Yeah, me too." She giggled.

"How often do you come here Sammy?"

"Mostly on weekends. Sometimes me and my friends hang out here. But I mostly come here by myself."

The Shadow Walker didn't mind how independent she was.

"Looking for some peace and quiet?"

She looked over at him. " How did you know?"

"I look for the same thing whenever I don't fight crime and give the police some time. But spending time here with you makes relaxing better." She blushed as she turned her head to the sunset.

He didn't notice her blushing a lot. But whenever he did see her blush he would smile under his mask. He thought whenever she did that was very cute.

"_If fact, getting to know her is very fun and interesting. Maybe…"_ He thought to himself as he sat up.

"Hey Sammy." she looked over to him. He saw her next to the bright sunset's light. Her hair and eyes were so bright and beautiful in the sunlight.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" She was getting interested in this conversation and turned her body to him.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"A _"Getting to know each other"_ kind."

"Like we ask questions about each other?"

"Exactly. There's no winner or loser. But you do win with more things about each other."

"Any rules?" She asked shyly. He took a few seconds to think.

"How about the only rule is that you can only ask personal questions unless you let them." Sammy was glad he made this rule.

"So Sammy, you wanna start?"

"Yes, you can ask me first." She said in a excited voice.

" Ok, I'll ask you a easy question first." He said as he was preparing to ask her the first question of their game.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Looks

"What's your favorite color?" Sammy sat there thinking about her answer.

"Pink." was her response. It was now her turn to ask him a question.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Whatever I can eat I guess. I don't really have a favorite."

"Your turn to ask me."

He needed to think for a moment.

"Who do you consider as your best friend?"

"Well I don't know, I mean I have friends, but I don't think I can choose which of them to be the best. I like to keep them equal."

" Your a very kind person Sammy."

"Thank you, but I not as kind as you are." she happily replied back.

"Well now it's your turn to ask."

" Um…." she paused for awhile.

"Need a moment to think?" he asked her. she turned shyly to him.

"Oh no it's just…Do you wanna take a personal question?" she said to him shyly as he accepted her offer.

"Um... What's your real name by any chance?" Not that I don't like your hero name, I'm just a bit curious."

He was surprised of her question._ "She really wanted to know my name?" _

"Well that's an interesting but mostly funny."

"Why do you say that?" she little a bit confused.

"Well because my real name is Shadow."

"Really? Is that how you made your hero name?" she was really interested about this topic.

"Well actually, When I was a baby, My parents had a hard time picking a name for me. But eventually they noticed that I liked to sleep in dark places around the house, So they named me Shadow."

"What about your hero name?" she asked.

"Well that one wasn't me. That was the news and newspapers that named me that. It was very similar to my name so I said "What the Heck" and decided to call myself that as well."

"I like your name Shadow." She said to him gently and with a smile.

He thanked her for the compliment. The way she said his name made his heart jump and his head lighter.

"Um Shadow? can I ask you two more questions?"

He looked down at her. He was a bit taller than her in height, He sat there for a few seconds to think.

" I suppose you can ask me two more. I didn't mind."

"OK. What were your parents like?" His question managed to surprise him again.

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember much about them." He shyly said to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know much about my own parents either." He looked at her with confusion.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well my parents are mostly of vacations, business trips, and other stuff like that. And whenever they are home, they never really talk to me, and they practically spoil my sister Amy. " Her voice was beginning to a little heartbroken. This made him feel bad, not only does she have parents that ignore her, but they worship the one called Amy more than her. He was starting to think that her sister wasn't a nice person.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'll tell you this Sammy, if your parents and sister can't see you for the awesome person you are, then they deserve to treat you so poorly." She smiled as he has kind enough to try to support and comfort her.

"As for my parents, My mom was human and my dad…..well, looked like me."

"How did they meet?" she asked.

"My dad came here on earth went he was only 6 years old. Fitting in was really hard for him because.. well you know. But then he meet my mother who was like his best friend when they were kids. But as time passed and they got older, they fell in love with each other. My dad was a superhero, my mom worked as a 2nd grade teacher. And eventually they got married at some point, I don't remember when, and gave birth to me. Like father like son as it turns out." He giggled as he finished. Looking at the mountains as he continued.

"Unfortunately they died the day before my 5th birthday. They were killed by some kinda animal. I don't know what killed them….Only that it has the most bone chilling, demonic blue eyes."

He sat there for a few seconds, remembering as much of his parents as he could, But there wasn't a lot for him to remember, Causing him to shed a tear under his mask. But his eyes widened and dried quickly as he felt something grab and pressed his waist. He looked down to only see Sammy hugging him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist and head pressed against his chest.  
"Im so sorry." she cried on his chest, feeling his shirt getting wet from her tears. He began to rub her back gently.

"Hey Sammy, it's alright. There no need to-"

"No! it's not alright! You don't deserve so much pain and so much misery. You don't deserve to be treated like a outlaw because of the way you help people. You don't deserve to be looked at as a freak or monster because they don't know the real you like I do." She was crying even harder. He couldn't believe what she was telling him, how much she really cared for him. He rubbed her back so more.

"I care about you because….I don't want you to feel like me everyday." Sammy's confession made him confused.

"Sammy…...Is there someone….Hurting you?" She looked up at him with wet eyes. Looking into her eyes with beauty but with a lot of pain as well. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, she had pretty much told him the truth about the pain Amy gives her. She looked back down at his chest. She couldn't look at him. This changed as he gently placed a finger under her chin and raised her head so their eyes could meet.

"You can tell me Sammy." he told her with a gentle voice.

"My sister Amy….She….She's the one that hurts me." She said quietly.

"Your sister? She's the reason your self-esteem is low?" his voice stricken with anger.

"Is she the one who got the bullies to nearly beat you?" She nodded as he couldn't believe how her own blood would do something this horrible to someone so kind and sweet.

"Why does she do this to you Sammy?"

"She's been like this even when I was born, she would complain about how I was 17 mins late when we were born. She hates my guts and there's nothing I could had done about it." she said as she moved away from him and looked away.

"Sammy, there's nothing wrong with you. She's the one who has problems not you." she looked back to him.

"You mean that?" she shyly said.

"Yes i do, and if she hurts you in anyway again, then she will wish the day she didn't do so." she slightly smiled. She loved how he made her feel safe. This quickly reminded her of her second question. She turned back to him.

"Shadow?" he immediately turned to her.

"Can...I see your face?" he stood there for a few seconds.

"My face?" she said as he scratched his helmet slightly.

"You showed me that I don't need to be afraid of who I am, I want to give the same to you." she said gently with a smile as she wanted to help him like he helped her.

He was a bit nervous about this, But she was right, and he cared a lot about her. So with that said, he stood up and looked away from her. Placing his hands on the bottom of his mask.

"If you don't like what you see Sammy….I'll...understand." Her eyes were on him. He slowly removed his helmet away from his face. Dropping it on the ground. Sammy sat there looking at the back of his bald head. He was making small, shy, animal-like growls at himself, embarrassed of his looks. He couldn't look at her, not like this at least.

"_What if she see me as a monster and runs away or something. I should just put my helmet back and….No! I can't. She's my friend, I can't let her down." _He couldn't think. He placed his hands against his face and quickly sat crisscross on the ground. She saw this as she slowly crawled to him.

"It's alright, You can show me." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was like an angel to him. And it was hearing her voice that made his decision. Making more shy animal sounds, he slowly turned to her and revealed his true face to her.

As she saw his face, her eyes widened in amazement. His eyes were so big and beautiful in her eyes. They were so bright and red with small light eye pupils. His eyes were connected like a bike rider's helmet. He had a small nose and no ears, but they worked great still. His mouth was nice and his teeth were sharp but shiny. and his neck looked smooth. Everything about his face was wonderful in her eyes.

"Freaky right?" he shyly said.

"Awwwww." she blushed.

"Sammy?" he was confused on her "aww"

"Your so cute without your mask." he didn't know what to say, how to respond, or how to take her comment. All he could do was blush. She giggled and "awwed" some more seeing him blush. He was blushing for two reasons: First: that she said that he was cute. and second was seeing her face looked so adorable when she giggled.

"Thank you Sammy, for showing me that I can truly be myself around you."

"It was the least I could do since you did the same for me." she smiled. He did the same, only now she can see it. Seeing him made her think about something.

"Shadow….I need to tell you something. I have something else to confess."

"What is it Sammy?" she was extremely shy about what she wanted to tell him.

"Sammy…." he moved a bit closer to her. She looked up at him.

"You can tell me anything."

"Ok." She took a deep breathe and told him.

"Shadow…..I….I kinda…..had a…..a bit of…." She took one more deep breathe and quickly said:

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" She quickly turned away, closing her eyes tightly, afraid of getting rejected. She felt so embarrassed about telling him about her crush on him.

"You...Have a crush on me?" she nodded her head, which was still turned away from him. She heard small laughing coming from him. She was afraid the he was laughing at her silly crush.

"That's funny Sammy…" he stopped laughing.

"...Because...I also had a crush on you." Her eyes widened as she tried to repeat the words he had said to her in her head. She turned to him to see him smiling and his red eyes looking at her with beauty.

"You do?" she quietly asked.

"Of course I do, I was also too shy to tell you so, hell I wasn't sure if I was feeling this way. But the more and more we talked, the more we connected, The more I felt in…..**Love **with you Sammy. You probably thinks it's odd that a superhero is too shy to admit his feeling to tell the girl he loves he had a crush on her right?" She slightly moved a bit closer to him.

"I don't think thats odd at all. Most people think I'm odd. Do you think I'm odd?" He moved closer to her.

"Never." he said gently. They both moved closer to each other. As they stopped they looked down to see their hands touching. Causing them to gasp. His hand on top of her's. This caused them to blush like crazy.

Now the two of them were staring at each other. His red eyes looking at her teal colored ones. Both of them, nervous and unsure about what to do.

"So….." she said.

"Yeah…." he said as the both shared a small giggle together.

He looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you Shadow."

They moved a bit closer to each other, their shoulder now touching. They took each others hands and held them tightly.

"Sammy?" she looked at him with fluttering eyes.

"Is it alright if we...if I could….." He getting nervous to say it. But luckily she had the words.

"Kiss me." she whispered as she closed her eyes slowly and puckered her lips. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was going down. He was about to kiss his crush on the lips. That is like the greatest wish come true. he smiled and did the same. They slowly moved closer to each others lips.

At long last Sammy was about to receive her first kiss with her superhero crush. Their lips were only inches away from each other, almost ready to touch, ready to fulfill each other's dreams.

It was almost like a dream come true for the two of them…..

….Almost.

Before they could finish their kiss. Shadow's eyes widened in horror as he began to hear a horrible scream. His vision changing from Sammy ready to kiss him, to disturbing, hard to make out, flashing images, almost like a T.V. static but worse. The only things he could heard were ear rapeing loud booms, screaming, car crashing sounds, a female voice shouting his name, and a sound of evil laughing echoing from his head.

He flew into a nearby tree and rolled on the ground howling in pain. Sammy saw this and quickly ran to his side.

"ALL MY GOD! Shadow are you alright?" she screamed, but he could not hear her.

The pain suddenly stopped. He was breathing fast, almost hard to breath. His heart rate was skyrocketing.

"Sammy?" he quickly said as he raised a hand towards her. She gladly took it. But this only caused the pain to return for him.

He screamed as he rolled on the ground with his hands on his head. She was worried and tried to touch him. But as she did so, the pain immediately got 10x worse. She backed away from him in pain. She looked at her hands. She wasn't sure what was happening, but what ever this pain that was hurting him was, it was from her.

Her touch on his shoulder, her grasp on his hand, her almost kiss with him. They all caused his pain, but why?

He was in unbearable pain, she couldn't watch. He was sinking his claws into the earth. He crawled to a tree stump and began to violently smash his head against it, repeatedly, trying to get the pain out.

Eventually, the pain in his head stopped. he stopped bashing his head against the stump. Slowly getting up, he looked at Sammy, she looked at him. Only to see him with a giant bruise on his forehead. She had seem him withstand a lot of things that could bruise, bleed or possible even kill a person. But seeing this shows that this was extremely painful.

He tried to reach a hand to her.

"WAIT, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you." He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to either. Sadness was in her eyes as were his. He slowly walked back to their spot.

"I'll drive you home Sammy. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She slowly got up to walk, she turned to look at him walking, a tear running down her eye as she began to walk.

He grabbed his helmet, looking at the reflection to see his bruise slowly healing. Tears running mildly down his face.

"What is happening to me?" He sadly said as he placed his helmet or his now covered face. Hiding his tears underneath as he slowly walked to Sammy and the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pain

The Shadow Walker was driving Sammy home. She sat in the car facing the window with a sad look on her face. While under his mask, was mixed with fear and worry. He now knew that whenever he touched Sammy or tried to kiss her, horrible flashes, disturbing images, and a humongous pain in his head started and it was hurting him. He didn't know why this was happening, but it was possibly a sign or a warning to stay away from her. Maybe it was a messed up warning to say that they shouldn't be together, Or maybe there is a dangerous force that is doing this to them. He didn't want to lose hope on their now growing relationship. She meant the world to him.

This got him to think bigger. Like what if when they were together, one day, he could fail to protect her, He wouldn't know what to do will his life if he failed to protect hers. He didn't know what to do or what to think. All he cared about was her safety.

He he made it to her house, she entered through the front door, while he hoped on the roof to her window. She made it up to her room and quickly opened her window for him. They looked at each other. He knew that their relationship couldn't work out, and he had to tell her.

" Sammy, I…." But a strong part of him didn't want to break her heart, he needed to find hope for them.

"I need to find out what's happening to me."

"It's not because of you Shadow. It's my fault. Every time I touch you or try to….."

"No Sammy. It's not your fault. Whatever this is has to do something with me. I don't want you to blame yourself for me." She loved the way he would comfort her. She really wished that she could be able to touch him so she could kiss him.

"I promise you Sammy, after I find out what's wrong with me, I'll return for you was soon as possible." She wished him good luck as she gave him a blow kiss.

He took that and waved to her goodbye as he took off. She watched him leave and hoped that he was safe. In his car the radio was on, there was a police report of a man who killed two people and was heading to the woods. Hearing this made him turn to the woods, as his eyes slowly turned dark red.

(Back at Sammy's house)

Sammy was pacing in her room, still worried for Shadow and his problem.

"I hope he's alright." she repeatedly thought to herself. After a few minutes of pacing, she decided to lay down on her bed and was about to take a nap. Before she tried to sleep, she began to think about something.

"What if he doesn't love me? Wait, what am I saying? of course he does. He wouldn't lie to me….Would he?" Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was saying. But yet, she didn't know what to think at the moment. Through out her life, she had been treated like crap and gone through horrible things. Ever since she met her friends Jasmine, Zoey, and Dawn. Her life was a bit better than before. But when she met Shadow, She felt so alive. She was treated so great with his kindness and was given so much love and comfort.

So after her thinking, she knew that she could trust him to do the right thing.

(Back in the woods, near the entrance)

The Shadow Walker drove his car to the entrance, He saw a blue car also parked with the driver door open. He got out of his car to check it out. As he looked around the car, On the driver's seat was a bloody wheel, the front window with bullet holes, blood and glass all over the the seats and a bloody crowbar. Seeing this caused the flashes and the pain to return. He roared in pain as he began to smash the blue car.

After minutes of smashing, the pain stopped. Shadow opened his eyes, which got more darker than before. He looked and saw the car nearly smashed in half because of him. He saw the crowbar again. He picked it up and began to sniff the blood on it.

After a good couple of seconds of sniffing, he was able to pick up a scent in the woods. He growled as he climbed up a tree and began to swing across through many trees to find the killer.

(Back at Sammy's house)

Outside the house, a car parked in front of it. The person in it was Amy, who had returned after spending time with her friends. As she got out, she looked at Sammy's window to see the lights on.

"Good she's still awake." she walked to the trunk of her car.

"So Samey, you think you can just have your little hero save you from a beating that I had planned for you?" She grinned as she took something from her trunk and started to walk inside.

Sammy was sitting in her room, drawing her new picture of Shadow. She heard the front door open from downstairs. She quickly hid her drawings away so Amy couldn't ruin it. She tried to pretend to be asleep, but she was too late. She looked with frightened eyes as Amy entered her room.

"Hello Same-I mean Sammy. How are you feeling?" Sammy was confused about her sisters greeting.

"Good, listen Amy I-I'm about to go to bed now." She shyly responded.

"Listen before you go to bed Same-Sammy. I want to tell you something." Sammy was a bit curious and scared about what she was going to say to her. But the words that came out of her sisters mouth surprised her.

"I'm sorry Sammy, for a lot of things. For all the times I was hard on you or blamed you for things you didn't do. For always hurting you and making you feel so sad and scared all the time. I should have been a better sister to you. I understand if you don't forgive me right away, especially for all things I did to you. But I promise that I will be a better sister to you Sammy. So, is it alright if we start over and become a better family to each other?" She finished as she raised her arms in the air for a hug.

Sammy couldn't believe it. Her evil twin has finally turned good and wants to be better. She easily forgave her and quickly ran to her sister for a hug. Tears of joy were forming on her face.

"You really mean that sis?" Sammy happily asked as she closed her eyes. Amy's eyes were also closed, while forming an evil grin on her face. As there hug was sadly short lived.

"Nope!" she shouted as she kneed her sister in the stomach and slapped her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. She was curled up in a ball, her arms around her stomach and her legs covering them. Amy laughed at her sister's suffering. She walked back next to the door to pick up a wooden baseball bat.

"I-I don't understand Amy?" she barely could speak.

"You just don't get it do you Samey? I only acted to be nice to you so I could bring you hopes up and bash them repeatedly with a bat. Speaking of which." She held her bat, ready to start beating her. Sammy was full of fear.

"Please Amy!" she begged for mercy.

"Too bad Samey, you should had taken your beating earlier. And don't think that your little "Hero" is going to save you this time. Because this time, It's just you and me. Like always." she finished as she took her swing at Samey. Her legs twitching after each swing as her beating was beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forgotten

(Back in the woods)

A man wearing a black coat with a black hat and jeans had a bloody bag in his hands. He was running as fast as he could in the forest. The thief stopped and hid behind a nearby tree. He looked around to see if there were any cops after him. Signing in relieve as he saw no one around. Unfortunately for him, The Shadow Walker was in the trees as he threw a dagger into the thief's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as he dropped the bag. The Shadow Walker jumped down from the trees and walked towards the stabbed thief. His eyes were dark red instead of his normal lighter ones.

"NO,NO,PLEASE! STAY BACK,GET AWAY!" the Man screamed. The Shadow Walker didn't care about his pleads for mercy. He grabbed him by his neck aggressively.

"You showed no mercy when you killed those people for money. Why should I show any mercy for you, YOU GUTLESS INSECT!" He roared as he twisted the dagger in his shoulder. The man screamed as he did so. The sounds of flesh and bone cracking could be heard as he twisted it some more. The Shadow Walker oddly enjoyed it. He stopped twisting and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground as the Shadow Walker began to repeatedly punch him and was grunting like a wild animal. After throwing enough punches to draw a lot of blood from him. The Shadow Walker stopped and happily watched the man who looked and sounded dead, begging for him to stop. The Shadow Walker's eyes widened as he looked at his now freshly bloody hands.

"_What am I doing? This isn't me."_ His eyes returned to their normal red color and he quickly knocked the suffering man out. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He wasn't just stopping him, He was torturing him as well. He really needed to find out what is wrong with him. Just before he was about to go clean his bloody hands and continue his search for knowledge, He heard a laugh. It wasn't just any normal laughing, But the evil laughing that was in his head when he was in pain. It was coming from the "knocked out" man on the ground next to the tree. He reopened his eyes to reveal that they had turned completely blue. Almost like he was possessed.

"Long time no see huh _"M-oziod."_ That word was a word the was used by true blooded kinds of Shadows race to insult half bloods, like Shadow.

"No, It can't be." He turned slowly back to the man and froze in fear as he saw his eyes.

"Your….Your…."

"What? Not real? You're right about that. I'm not really here, I'm just apart of your forgotten memories trying to come out again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His voice beginning to shout in anger.

"You doing this to me aren't you. You been doing this to me to ruin my life."

"Now, Now, M-oziod. First off, I not doing this to you, You are. And second, if I really wanted to ruin your life I would had done it in person." He gloated sinisterly as Shadow was now getting confused.

"What do you mean I'm doing this to myself?" The blued eyed demon was grinning.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on yet. You see, These **"flashes"** and **"horrible images"** are just your old memories that you have forgotten a long time ago. Memories that were so bad that you wanted them buried. But now that you're doing things similar or seeing things that remind you of that, They're trying to dig out of the hole that you buried them in." Shadow couldn't believe what he was talking about. What could he had possible thought was so horrible that he buried that memory away? And what did it have to do with Sammy?

"But enough of that boring stuff, Let's talk about your little "catch of the day." He said as Shadow's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

" Oh don't push your luck on trying to hide your secret. I'm in your head and I know everything you did with...What was her name again? Lamey? Samey? Blamey?" His insults to her got Shadow to his boiling point quickly.

"SAMMY!" he roared but quickly realized that he gave him the truth about his love for her.

"Ahhh so you do know what I'm talking about. Your pretty little girlfriend has turned you into a mindless, love sick puppy. That's funny. But really pathetic though. You could do better than a worthless little runt." This made Shadow garb him by the neck as he activated his gauntlets blades in his hand.

"If you so much as say another word about her, I'm gonna-"

"Ooo threatening to kill me are you. That's so unlike you M-ozoid. I'm glad my teachings had paid off. You know I'm a bit surprised that you were able to go this far without-" Just then Shadow's pain in his head returned, feeling much worse.

"There we go." he laughed as he watched Shadow in pain. His head began to hurt like hell. His ears felt like they were getting drilled, his eyes feeling poked with needles. More disturbing flashes and noises in his head.

"Please…..Make it stop….Please." he begged. The pain growing stronger, the noises louder.

"You just don't get it do you M-ozoid? This will never stop unless you fully remember the past. But no need to think about that, you'll never be able to remember, you'll spend the rest of your days feeling like this every single time you look at you little girlfriend. She'll get so lonely, maybe I could cheer her up when you're like this."

"No...I….I...Won't let you!" he tried to stop this pain.

"You know, when I think about it, you and your girlfriend do have a lot in common. Because while you're here in pain. She's at home, feeling the same amount of pain. And there's nothing you can do abo-" Shadow released a mighty roar and everything suddenly stopped.

After a couple of deep breaths, he looked and saw that the blue eyes on the thief were gone.

"It was all in my head." he realized. But as much as he was glad that he wasn't real. He still had a point. He had something in his past that was hidden and was trying to get out. He needed to remember what it was and why it wanted to be seen so badly.

So in order to concentrate, he sat down with his head against a tree. He closed his eyes and started to remember as much of it as he could.

(Flashback)

In a small home at nighttime, there was a girl named Emily. She had brown hair, eyes, wore a black shirt with a blue jacket and a black colored skirt. She also had black shoes and black long leggings. She was sitting in her room and she looked like she was waiting for someone. On the side of her bed were two brief cases. She heard her window being opened and quickly saw a younger looking Shadow. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket and jeans. He had no mask,cape,gloves, anything that made him look like a superhero. This was a time before the "Shadow Walker" times.

The two of them were very excited to see each other. Sharing a quick kiss with each other.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded her head and quickly got her things.

Emily lived in a home with an abusive father around with a drinking problem. She didn't want to live there any longer. Shadow offered her a chance to leave with him to start a new life together. She loved the idea and agreed.

Back in reality, Shadow quickly got her out of the house and quickly drove away.

They were driving in between the woods on the road out of town. Emily was looking at Shadow, who looked worried while driving. She placed a hand on his arm. He noticed and quickly looked into her eyes.

"It's going to be alright. We'll make it through together." He took his right hand and had it around her left hand.

"I know, I love you Emily." She smiled at him.

"I love you too Shadow. They kissed as the told each other that.

Their happiness ended as they felt and bash as their car came to a stop.

"Are you alright" he was scared that something had happened to her. Luckily she was alright.

"I'm fine. But I think we hit something." Shadow looked through the front window.

"No. Something hit us. I'm going to check it out. Stay here ok?"

"Ok." she quietly said back. He opened his side of the car to leave.

"Be careful, I love you." she said worriedly.

"I love you too. And don't worry I'll be right back." He took one last look at her before he left to check it out.

Unfortunately, That was his last time he would see her alive.

As he got out, he went to the other side of the car and saw the damage. As he looked closer at the damage. He noticed something odd about it. It wasn't slammed or bashed….It was ripped?

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!" He heard her voice and before he could see what she was talking about, everything went black for him.

(Minutes later)

Shadow reopened his eyes and couldn't believe about all the things that happened, The things he worked hard to forget. He needed to remember more. So he lied back down and closed his eyes.

(Back in flashback)

It appeared to be moments later as he saw himself in the woods, covered in fresh claw marks and dripping fresh blood off his body. He tried to punch a dark figure, but he was quickly punched hard in his stomach. He fell to the ground, coughing blood. The dark figure's foot stepped on his left hand. crushing and breaking some of his bones. He looked up at the figure….Only to see his bright evil blue eyes.

(Back in present)

He opened his eyes again, breathing heavily as he looked back at the knocked out thug.

"_That explains the ripped car." _he thought.

"One last time." he told himself as he sat down to think.

(Back in flashback)

He found himself lost in the woods, limping and nearly dead from his beating from the blue eyed monster. He was scared and tried to call out Emily. He couldn't shout loud because his neck was badly bruised and cut.

He continued his search for her and tried to call her name as loud as he could despite his damaged vocal cords. He then saw a tree….A tree with deep claw marks and some blood on it. He was nearly frozen as his heart rate was beating faster and faster. He limped faster and faster, as he found a trail of blood on the ground. He was getting very worried about what was on the end of these trail. The more he followed, the fresher the blood was looking. He tripped on a log. As he did, he saw her, on the ground, bloody with claw marks against her shirt, and her neck was badly bruised. As if someone had choked her.

"Emily?" he quietly said sadly as he crawled to her side. As he was there, he carefully held her in his arms. Crying as he gently stroked her hair. As he cried He let out a mournful howl in pain as the woman he loved was dead in his arms.

(Back in reality)

He slowly reopened his eyes as a few tears ran down his face. He now knows why he tried to forget about it, why the flashes were happening, why they happened in the woods, the clawed tree, his hallucinations about the blue eyed man, And when he was around Sammy. She reminded him of his past love. As he finally realized this, his headache was gone. The pain that was hurting him finally went away. He was glad that it ended. But there was something else that was bothering him, something the blue eyed man said to him earlier.

"_You know, when I think about it, you and your girlfriend do have a lot in common. Because while you're here in pain. She's at home, feeling the same amount of pain….." _He wasn't sure if what he said was true or not.

But he had to return to her. He quickly ran out of the woods as the police showed up to arrest the man in the woods. He took off in his car and drove away to Sammy's house. Unaware of the things that happened over there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Comfort

* * *

The Shadow Walker drove at a high speed, trying to reach her as fast as he could. He finally made it to her house. He looked and saw Amy's car was here. He had to make sure not to make too much noise when he climbed up on the roof. As he climbed, he noticed that her room was dark.

"_She's probably sleeping." _he thought as he reached the window.

"I wake her up gently." he knew that she would be glad to see him. He slowly opened her window and closed it. He looked over to her bed, expecting to see her sleeping gently, But saw nothing on her bed.

"Hm, weird. Maybe she's doing something downstairs or-" He stopped talking to himself as everything in his body froze. His eyes widened in complete terror as he saw Sammy's body on the ground, not moving, surrounded and covered in blood.

"Sammy!" He nearly shouted as he quickly picked up a nearby towel, placed it on her bed, removed his cape, and picked her up and quickly got her to her bed. He found another towel nearby and quickly cleaned off the blood that was on the ground.. The pure white towel had turned blood red as he finished.

He sat on Sammy's bed. He place his head against her chest. trying to find a heartbeat. Luckily he found on, Iit was faint but there was some hope for her.

"Hold on Sammy, It's going to be alright. I'm not going to lose you." He started to give her a few mouth to mouth compressions. He had to be careful with the chest compressions, he didn't want to crush her because of his super strength.

He tried to save her life as fast as he could, using different tactics to save her. But nothing was working.

"No, no, no Sammy, don't go, please." He tried to check her heart rate. But nothing was there.

She was gone.

* * *

He was saddened as he held her lifeless, but small, delicate hand. Tears forming on his face. He looked at her body. It was bruised, bloody, black eyed and possibly broken. He tried to look around in his suit to find any healing packs. He was out, even if he left to make some more, it would have to take some time and it would be too late to save her.

At this moment, all he could do was blame himself.

"This is all my fault." he said sadly.

"If I didn't leave you here alone you wouldn't...be...like..like….." He grabbed her and held her in his arms. He began to weep as he held her gently.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I should had just stayed here with you. Even if I would be in constant pain, Nothing can be more pain than seeing you dead in my arms. I can't live without you Sammy. I love you." He pressed his head against hers gently. His tears running down her cheek.. He really wished that she was alive. He wished that he could give her his heart. (literally) He wished he could give her his strength so she could defend herself. He wished he could give her his skills, his powers, He wished he could give her his abilities like his durability, his ability to not feel any violent pain or his ability to self heal himsel-

"That's it!" he had a idea. Maybe just maybe. If he used some of his blood and gave it to her. His healing cells could possibly heal and save her life. The blood he had was immune to all earth germs and diseases.

"So giving her some shouldn't hurt her… I hope." he thought as he whipped out a needle gun and used it to take some of his blood. It stinged a little as the needle went under his skin and took his blood. But it would be worth it for her.

He quickly cleaned off the needle for a good minute. He carefully lifted her left arm and injected his blood into her. As the blood ran through her arm. It was glowing and red color through her veins for a few seconds.

"The blood will have to take some time. Please let this work." He said as he stroked her hair.

He again, used his cape to clean and wipe off any blood that was on her. As he gently wiped the blood off her legs. He noticed that the cuts and bruises on them were beginning to slowly heal and fade away.

"It's working." He said to himself, happy that it was. But something suddenly came to his mind.

"Who did this to her. It doesn't look like someone broke in. Which means-" He stopped as he heard laughing from downstairs. Amy was the person laughing. He growled upon hearing her. Pulling his claws out as his anger grew.

"Of course. She did this to her." He growled as he gently place her head on her pillow and got up off her bed. Rage building up in him.

"That….That….Bitch! She's going to pay for hurting my Sammy." He screamed in his head as he walked to the door.

But before he could grab the doorknob. He heard something…...

...It was the sound of small coughing. It was Sammy.

He quickly turned and went back to sit by her side. He saw with his own red eyes her coughing. He pressed his head against her chest. His eyes widened and smile grew as he heard and watched her heart beating. He looked back into her closed eyes and began to rub the side of her head slowly and whispered her name repeatedly to her.

Her eyes fluttered open. He was glad to see her beautiful teal eyes again.

"Sh….Shadow?" She said quietly as she looked and saw his glowing red eyes and his handsome face looking at her with joy. Her eyes widened as she noticed that he was holding her close to him. She felt his legs under her body, His hand stroking her head gently while his other hand was holding her hand. It was so romantic how he was so close to her at this moment. She wanted to hug him all night, but she let him continue holding her. She thought it was a lot better.

"I'm so glad your alright Shadow. I was worried about you."

"I could say the same about you Sammy. " She turn a bit sad.

"I don't remember much after you left. I was so worried about you and missed you so much. I didn't know wh-" She stopped as his gently pressed a finger to her mouth. She looked into his eyes again, he looked madly in love with her. She loved the way he looked at her. He then removed his finger from her.

"No need to talk Sammy, you been through a lot lately. Besides, i need to apologize to you. If i didn't leave you here alone this wouldn't had hap-" Now this time she placed two of her fingers against his mouth. Thing were really heating up as she made to same eyes he gave her earlier.

"Shadow, you don't need to feel bad about that. You saved my life. What girl wouldn't love a guy to do that?"

"Well. I couldn't let the girl i love die could I?" He said back to her. She blushed as she loved the way he teased her romantically.

"I guess not. Oh this reminds me. I made something for you. It's under my notebook on my desk by my bed over there. He carefully reached over and found a piece of paper. As he examined the paper his eyes glew.

It was a very detailed and very well done picture of his face in the center with pictures of him with his mask around it. Underneath in her handwriting were the words: **"My Hero"**

He smiled and looked at the now blushing Sammy.

"I made it for you. It's not colored yet but this picture really means a lot to me and i wanted you to have it. You like it?" She giggled shyly. He giggled too as he smiled at her cute glowing face of hers. He then decided to give her something that she truly deserved….

…...**A kiss.**

* * *

Sammy's eyes widened as his mouth became one with hers. At long last, she was receiving her first kiss She felt his lips tasting hers. She tasted as sweet as candy. She close her eyes and enjoyed the moment they were sharing. He broke the kiss.

"I love it Sammy. I love you."

"I love you Shadow. That was my very first kiss,"

"How was it?"

"It felt so good, I'm glad you were the one to give me that." She felt so different. But it felt like a good different.

"Shadow….Could we kiss again?" He smile and leaned slowly to her.

"Of course." He whispered as they kissed again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck. He giggled as he felt her hands around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist.

Their kissing were so intimate and full of passion. Their love for each other was strong. Sammy was getting the hang of kissing as she leading to him. Causing him to lay on the bed on his back, still kissing her. They continued their kissing as her body was nearly on top of his. She was loving every minute of their kissing. He was too.

He then noticed that she stocked her tongue into his mouth while kissing. He slowly broke the kiss.

"Sammy. As much as i would love to kiss you until the sun comes up. I think we should save tongue kissing for later. Start out slow." She blushed.

"Sorry about that. I was enjoying it so much i lost control of myself."

"Thats alright Sammy. That just shows that you're enjoying yourself with it. You're a very good kisser by the way."

"Oh i'm not as good as your kissing. The way you kiss me feels like i'm flying in the sky."

"Thanks Sammy." The two of them giggled. Sammy then yawned.

"Man am i getting sleepy."

"Well now that you say it, It has been a long night, We should hit the hay you know." The two of them stood back up. He looked over to Sammy would looked a little shy.

"What's on your mind Sammy?"

"Well...It's just..since we're both sleepy.. You think that maybe...we could…." He smiled to her and held her hand.

"Ok Sammy., I'll sleep with you. But only for tonight ok?" She gave him a tight hug in joy.

"Oh thank you. thank you. Hold on for a minute, I got to get in my Pj's ok?" He nodded his head as she quickly ran to her closet to get changed.

* * *

He lied down on his back on her bed. After a few minutes she returned wearing her blue shirt with pink shorts pj's.

"You're very beautiful Sammy." She blushed and thanked him as she lied down next to him.

"You're not going to cover yourself in a blanket?" he asked Sammy as she turned off her lamp.

"Why would i need that. I know you can keep me warm Shadow." She said as she lied next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder, Her left hand on his chest and her left leg over his legs. The two of the blushed as the cuddled.

He then gave her a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Sammy."

She then kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight. Love you." She told him as she cuddled closer to him as closed her eyes. preparing to sleep.

He gladly smiled and closed his eyes too.

"Love you too...Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"You know i care for you right?"

"Of course"

"Sammy."

"Yes?"

"I'll always protect you. Not matter what until the day I die."

I know you will. Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"You're my Hero."

Their last words as the two of them fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Understanding

* * *

(12:16 AM)

Continuing from the events that happened last night, We see Shadow and Sammy lying in bed together. Sleeping next to each other, as Samey was still cuddled next to Shadow. Her small hands wrapped around his strong body. Shadow would at some points in his sleep, wake up without waking her up and carefully watch her rest against him. He loved the way she snuggled against his chest, Her hair brushed parts of his neck. It felt like a kitten's fur, so soft and warm. Her body was so small and delicate. He wanted nothing more than to just be with her. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

(1:04 AM)

Shadow was sleeping deeply on Sammy's bed. The window in her room was slightly opened letting some of the cool air out into her bedroom. Shadow wasn't a heavy sleeper like Sammy was. Mainly because he was always on the move to stop criminals or stop crime.

While trying to sleep. He felt moving and crawling on his body. He raised the left side of his eye open to see Sammy was more close to him.

She had adjusted her body to cuddle and get more comfortable next to him. Her head was now next to his neck, face snuggled into his neck. Her left arm was still on his chest while her right arm was wrapped around his left arm. He thought the way she cuddled him was cute.

He especially liked feeling her breath against his neck. She snored, but her snores were soft and gentle sounding. There were moments, not too often, where she would rub her head for a second to feel more comfortable. He would smile and softly rub her head back.

Moments later, Shadow began to noticed that Sammy was a bit shaky. Her lower half of her body was cold.

"The cold air from the window is probably doing this." He thought to himself as he used his right hand to reach for a blanket on the side of her bed on a small chair. It was a small light blue polka-dotted blanket. He gently moved Sammy's hand around his arm to wrap it around her waist to pull her close to him and covered her in the blanket. He was slightly covered but focused on trying to get her more warm with the blanket. He felt her shaking less and her skin becoming more warm. She moaned as she cuddled him.

"Thank you." She said softly as she went back to sleep. He rested his eyes as he tried to sleep.

However. The was still one thing that was on his mind...

One thing that was bothering him…

One person that was making him unable to sleep….

"Amy."

* * *

(Two hours later)

It was still nighttime, the sun was going to be up soon, Along with Amy. She was sleeping on her bed in her room. Her head against her pillows with earphones in her ears and phone in her hand. She was wearing a pink shirt with a devilish looking cat on it and her purple underwear. While Sammy's snores were considered cute, Amy's snores were loud and eye-bleedingly bad to listen to. She was wearing a mask to cover and rest her eyes. The evil sister was lying there sleeping, until someone entered her room.

Amy didn't hear her door open because she was listening to her favorite pop songs on her phone while she slept. She awoke when she felt someone shake her shoulder. She rudely pushed the person away from her as she got up slowly.

"Who the hell is the dead man that is ruining my beauty sleep?" She asked as she removed her mask on her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sammy is front of her. Looking healthy and untouched.

"Samey!? W-What? But H-how? How are you still here? I nearly beaten you to death, I saw you on the ground bleeding and brushed. There's no way you could had healed. Hell there's no way you could had survived." Amy was stricken in fear and confusion.

"Shocked Amy?" Sammy said to her confused sister.

"Surprised to see me still standing? I was as shocked as you were when I awoke from the beating you gave me. But at that moment I realized something Amy. I realized that I have people in my life that care and love me. They love me better than you, mom, or dad. They also support me, comfort me, and help me overcome my fears and sadness that you gave me. I am sick of you always hurting me, always picking on me, always making fun of me. But most importantly, I am sick of you always being a rude, hurtful, greedy, stuck up, Always getting everything she wants, Spoiled BITCH!" Sammy was out of breath after calling her sister out. Amy sat there on her bed. At first she gasped and was about the yell back. But she laughed evilly.

"Well, look who suddenly grew a backbone. I bet you feel good about yourself right? Well don't get so comfortable sis. Because now when I beat up, I'm going to make sure that I break you so bad. That I'm going to make sure that i damage your throat so bad that you won't be able to say anything anymore. That will teach your for calling me a bitch." She said as she got off her bed, and grabbed her bat from earlier, Now with some blood on it.

"Wait Amy! Before you beat me. I have a question for you."

"Yeah? And whats that Samey?"

"You watch the news lately right?" Sammy asked her sister. Which confused her a bit.

"What a stupid question, But I do, So what?"

"Then I guess you know about him?" Sammy smiled as she pointed to the window. Amy raised an eyebrow in more confusion. She tried to swing her bat at Sammy, But the bat was wrapped by a sudden rope. which was taken from her and caused her to fall down on the ground. She felt a sudden breeze coming from her window. She looked up any gasped in absolute terror.

Standing right in front of her was The Shadow Walker. With the bat in his hand, he quickly bent it and threw it outside of her window. Amy was stricken with so much fear. She couldn't even think straight at the moment. She was slowly crawling back up to her bed.

"No N-N-no way This can't be real, YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" Sammy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She has never seen so much fear and terror in her.

"I was a bit curious about what you were going to do to Sammy earlier. What was it again? Something about beating her until she couldn't talk anymore was it?" The Shadow Walker said Amy as he walked closer to her.

"OH what? Why would i want to hurt my sister? She's like family to me." Amy tried to act like she was innocent.

"Like family?" Shadow caught her false acting of being a good sister. Which frighten Amy a lot more.

" Sis, tell him that I don't hurt you." She pleaded as Sammy Didn't listen to her demands.

"SAMEY! STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT AND-" Amy was cut off as The Shadow Walker grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up so she could face him. She tried to grab his arms to stop while kicking him in his stomach and in his crotch. None of her action were working.

"You know something Amy? I have dealt with a lot of criminals that have done things like you, Some even worse. But over all, Every single one of them shared the same fear when I appear. They all also share the same fear when I do this." He finished as he reached for his helmet and slowly removed it. Exposing his true face to Amy as she screamed in fear. Almost causing the mirror in her room to crack. Still Screaming, Shadow Walker covered her mouth so she could calm down and listen. Amy's eyes were focused on him.

"Let me tell you something Amy, and listen well. FIRST, you don't give Sammy orders anymore….."

"SECOND, you will treat Sammy with a lot more respect…."

"THIRD, you even so much as think about harming her in anyway and I find out, I will not hesitate to show you any mercy….."

As Sammy watched, she was amazed on how he was telling her what to do and to stop doing the things she would consider an "normal routine".

"AND FORTH! Her name is SAMMY!" Shadow Walker roared at her. This made her so scared and terrified she passed out. Shadow dropped her down back on her bed.

"Well that's a first." He then looked back to Sammy. She had tears running down her face. The two of them left the room into the hallway. There Shadow pulled Sammy in for a hug.

"Sammy what's wrong?" He asked gently to her while she stroked her hair slowly.

"Nothing….It's just that..I'm happy. I'm happy that because of you..It's finally over."

He looked into her eyes and softly said to her:

"Because of us..It's finally over." The two of them kissed as the held each other until the sun came up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bonding

* * *

(Hours Later)

It was morning, The sun was up and it was a bright and beautiful day. But for Shadow, the sun wasn't the only thing that was beautiful in his eyes. For he had Sammy.

She was back on her bed asleep, tired from last night conflict with her sister Amy. Shadow helped her fall back to sleep earlier by gently holding her like a baby in his arms. Sammy liked that. After she fell asleep, Shadow left her house for a bit to do a few things on his own.

He then returned with a few roses in his hands. But before he woke her up, he went to her kitchen to see if he could make her a good morning breakfast.

After a few minutes, he managed to make her some waffles, toast, a nice bowl of cereal, and some scrambled eggs. He then quickly took his roses for Sammy and began to make his way to her room up stairs.

In Sammy's room, she was on her bed curled up in a ball on the side of her bed facing her door. Her door opens slowly, Shadow opens it, with the roses behind his back wanting to surprise her with his gift. She was a deep sleeper so he didn't worry about scaring her awake. He slowly walked to her and got on one knee in front of her. He gently moved some of her hair that was in her eyes. He then gently gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt this and made a cute moan.

"Wake up Sammy." he said softly to her as she slowly fluttered her eyes to see him smiling at her. She smiled back as she sat on her bed stretching her arms.

"Good morning Shadow." she said to him as she finished stretching. Shadow then pulled the roses from behind his back and gave them to her. Sammy was so bashful when he showed her the flowers.

"Aww, thank you Shadow. These are lovely." She blushed. Seeing her made him blush a little too.

"I'm glad that you like them. I also made you breakfast." Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? All for me?"

"Of course, I hope you don't think that's too much." He said a bit shyly as Sammy gladly gave him a hug and a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes as he accepted her kiss.

Sammy broke the kiss and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Shadow, For always being so kind and giving." He smiled and rubbed his head against hers.

"You're welcome. Here I'll carry you down stairs." She giggled as he held her in his arms, "bride-style" out of her room.

* * *

As they made their way down stairs, The two noticed that Amy was taking a shower. The two of them had to make sure that Amy didn't find out that the two of them were in love. Luckily she didn't know about their relationship.

Shadow carefully placed her on the couch and went to the kitchen to give her breakfast. Sammy grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. She changed it to the news channel. There they talked more about the latest Shadow Walker activities.

"Hey Shadow, you're on T.V." She told him as he walked in with her breakfast.

"As usual, I wonder what they have to say now." He carefully handed her breakfast on her lap and some on the table.

"There you go." He happily said to her as she thanked him. They watched the news to see the thug from the forest beaten up as the news crew showed an unofficial sketch of The Shadow Walker. Shadow was not impressed.

"That is so not what I look like. Your first picture you made of me are a thousand times better." His compliment made her smile.

"Thanks Shadow." Before she took a bite of her waffles. She realized something.

"Oh Shadow. I forgot to ask you this but when you left last night, did you find out what was causing your head pain?" Her question made Shadow pause just before walking back to the kitchen. He himself forgot. But soon remembered His flashbacks and Blue eyes. Luckily he was able to make a different story.

"Oh, about that. Well after I fought the thug in the woods, It turned out that there was a small insect under my skin in my head that was biting me. Man did it's bites hurt like hell. I was able to remove it and kill it. And when I came back, The pain faded away." He lied.

"I'm glad that it's over, your head pain, Amy, and Spring break is almost over. Which means that my friends going to be back soon. I can't wait to introduce you to…" She went silent and a bit shy.

"What's that matter Sammy?" He asked her.

"Oh it's just, I forgot to ask you if you could meet them. You know with you being a superhero and all." She shyly said as she rubbed her arm. Shadow gently took her arm and began to rub it.

"I would love to meet them. But you have to make sure that they don't go around spreading the news about us." She hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Thank you, I promise to make sure they don't. You'll love to meet my friends." He smiled as she ended the hug. Shadow looked around the room, sniffing the air.

"Amy is done taking her shower. I gotta go before she see's me with you like this. You wanna drive around and hang out?"

"Of course. I'll be out after I eat and take a quick shower ok?"

"Alright. I'll be outside with my car in camo." He then made his way to the door.

"Oh but the way, The car out there was your sisters car right?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. why do you ask?" She asked.

"Oh just making sure." He smiled as he left.

"What did he mean "was yours sisters?"

* * *

As she finished her breakfast. She placed her plates in the sink and went to take a quick shower. As she walked to the bathroom. Amy left the bathroom and saw her sister. The two of them shyly looked at each other.

"Good morning Amy." She said shyly.

"Good morning...Sammy." she said as she left into her room. As she left. Sammy was shocked.

"She called me Sammy? Amy called me Sammy!" She thought as it made her really happy. She thought that it was going to be a beautiful change between them… All thanks to The Shadow Walker.

After taking her quick shower. Sammy changed into her usual red and white cheerleading outfit. And quickly walked to the living room. As she made it there she saw her sister watching T.V. Amy noticed her as well.

"Hey Amy, I'm going to go hang out with my friends. Is that alright?" Amy glared at her sister and then responded in a calm voice.

"Of course, Just don't stay out too long. Want me to order a pizza for dinner?" Sammy liked how nice she now was to her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you sis." She thanked her happily.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Amy asked.

"Whatever you like is fine with me. Be back soon." She waved at her sister as she left.

As Sammy walked outside. As she walked to the now un-camouflaged car, she noticed that the car that was formally Amy's was now crashed into a ball shape. She entered the car to see Shadow, now wearing his helmet. As she buckled her seat-belt, she looked at him.

"Shadow...did you….."

"I didn't like how she called you "Samey" instead of Sammy." This made her smile as she kissed the cheek of his helmet. He smiled too.

"I love you." Sammy said to him as he began to drive. Beginning their relationship together.

* * *

(Minutes after they left)

Amy walked outside to see her now destroyed car. She growled in pure anger and she looked out in the city.

"Mark my words Samey! I will make you pay for humiliating me like this. I hate you Sis, But not as much hate I now have for The Shadow Walker. I don't know how or when. But one day, I'm going to destroy the both of you. Even if I have to find a way to **Kill Him!**"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Blue Eyed Bastard

(The Final Chapter Of I'll Protect You)

* * *

(Elsewhere, far away)

It was nighttime in a far away desert. There was a small bar with motorcycles parked on the side. Out in the distance, there was a darkly colored, hooded man. Wearing a long and raggy cloak. Slowly making his way to the bar. Inside the bar, there was a couple of guys playing at the pool table, one guy sitting at the bar table with the bartender on the side preparing his drink. And a biker chick making out with a bearded man near a few tables. There was also a T.V. on, playing the local news. All of a sudden the hooded man entered the bar. The people inside stared at him for a few seconds. The bar somewhat got a bit colder as he entered, maybe because of the wind that entered along with him, or maybe it was something else. The people paid no further attention to him as he took a seat at the bar. The man sitting there left and sat near the tables. The bartender looked at the man for a bit, watching him carve a few lines against the wooden desk.

"You're not from around here are you?" The bartender asked him. He couldn't see his face because of his very long hood.

"You can say that." he said in a kinda deep voice.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Surprise me." he said with a confident but still a bit deep voice.

As he left to prepare his drink. The man happened to listen to the news playing on the T.V. It was talking about the latest Shadow Walker activity.

"Can you guys believe that?" a old looking biker said. " That there's someone like that out there?"

"You kidding me?" a bigger biker began to speak. " You really think that he's real?"

"Well why else can you explain that."

"Please as if. If he was for real then i could totally kick that punk in a halloween costumes ass. Like how I can beat everybody in this bar." The big biker gloated. This gloating made the hooded man laugh menacingly. The bikers looked at him as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" the big biker asked.

"Oh nothing, but you should listen to your older insect friend over there. You have no chance in beating him. And you definitely have no chance in beating me either."

"That's a lot of talk from someone out of town. And even if you are right about The Shadow Walker, what makes you so special?"

The bartender showed up with the drink for the hooded man, He grabbed his glass as he started to explain.

"First off, This "Shadow Walker" you people call him, Is nothing but a scared child trying to face his fears and play superhero. As a matter of fact, we share a history together. He feels like family to me. I gave him pain,misery, and a lot of suffering. And in return from that, he gives me enjoyment and satisfaction from his misery."

The people listening thought he was crazy, hearing go from saying the he was like family one minute, to saying that he enjoys causing pain and suffering the next. The hooded man continued.

"He may seem like a god among mear mortals, but like me God's don't bleed. but I am able to make him bleed."

"Your a God?" a guy laughed.

"Depends on how you see it." he whispered.

This made the people inside the bar laugh.

"Please, you really expect us to fear you or something?" the big guy asked him. The hooded man was getting a bit irritated. But he was calm about it.

"As a matter of fact, You should fear me."

"Please you're nothing compared to me. Right guys." He said to his group which they all agreed.

"Ha, I can take you out in seconds." The hooded man said to him, trying to get him angry. Which was working.

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked or something?" The bartender then stepped in.

"Hey now, whatever you guys are about to do, you need to take it outside. The hooded man turned to the bartender.

"No need for that, it wouldn't take too long."

"I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your talking. How's about I give you a knuckle sandwich." The big guy said to him as he rolled up his jacket sleeves, preparing to punch him.

The hooded man don't move. He only laughed.

" You wanna know something else about me and the Shadow Walker?" The biker threw his fist at him as hard as he could. But strangely, within a quick second, the hooded man had him by the throat and had his arm. The biker was hanging as the hooded man had him by his throat, slowly squeezing it.

"Him and I have a lot in common." He finished as he revealed his face slowly. He revealed to have a very similar face compared to Shadow's. The only difference was that when Shadow had red eyes…..

….He had **Blue eyes**.

Everybody in the bar were shocked with fear. Just like he wanted them to. The Big biker being choked noticed something, he noticed that the arm that the monster had a tight grip on was turning numb, and it was turning dark blue?

"Oh and about that knuckle sandwich you offered me earlier. I think I'll have that now." He said in a sinister voice as he immediately bit off the bikers cold, numb, and blue arm off. The biker screamed. Not only was his arm bitten off, but when he bit it, his hand was like rocks instead of flesh and bone. Besides the screaming, there was loud crunching coming from the monster was he was consuming his stone like "flesh."

As he finish eating, he purred in satisfaction and quickly looked at the people. The big biker on the ground laying motionless and cold.

"Ah, that was tasty, I wonder what the rest of you taste like." He said as his claws popped out, ready to attack the others. His eyes suddenly widened as he hear the sound of a gun pumping. Behind him, the bartender was holding a double barrel shotgun to his head. Warning him to back off. This threat meant nothing to him as he, for some odd reason, smiled as he quickly turned around and placed the end of the gun into his mouth. The people in the bar were confused. The blue eyed monster had a disturbing scents of humor. Some of the victims of the blue eyed monster were very confused on why he would almost never take things seriously. But he was very dangerous and very powerful…..**Even for the Shadow Walker. **

(BOOM!)

The bartender shot him with the gun still in his mouth. He and the others became scared as that shot did almost nothing to him. He laughed as he shot him again. Which did nothing. He tried shooting him until his gun was empty, hoping to penetrate through his thick armor-like skin. But there was no hope.

The blue eyed monster laughed as he impaled the bartender with both of his hands through his ribs. He then ripped the man in half within seconds. Blood and guts getting all over the place. The female in the bar screamed as he quickly turned to the others and began his killing spree.

She hid under the pool table, hoping that he wouldn't find her and kill her as she heard the sounds of slicing, cracking, screaming, yelling, ripping, grunting, and the horrible sounds of his animal-like growls.

After a few minutes passed, the noises stopped. Everything went silent. She wasn't sure about what to do with that monster still there. She fliched as she heard footsteps and animal hissing. The hissing turned to sniffing and growls. The growling was terrifying. Her heart was pounding and was going very fast. She closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't find her. She knew that if he did, he would kill her quickly. After a moment, She heard him stop making noises and heard him walk out of the bar. She felt relieved to hear him leave the bar. So she slowly stood back up to look. Only to see him right in front of her.

He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall roughly. She see's him covered in the blood of the people in the bar. Her eyes widened with absolute terror seeing this. He noticed and began to laugh evilly as he started to squeeze her neck tightly, choking her as the blood on his hand was now getting on her neck. She cringed in fear as he licked her cheek. He giggled at her terrified reaction.

"I can taste your fear. Good, the more scared, the better you'll taste." He showed off his razor sharp teeth, drooling, ready to kill her.

"Wh- Wh-...What are you?" she could barely speak, being choke and all.

"Oh why how rude of me to not introduce myself to my lunch. Silly me." He chuckled.

"**My name is Junior, Dark M Jr. **The very offspring of my father Dark M. But you probably don't even know him thanks to Shadow Walker's father. But hell that doesn't matter to you now do it?" He laughed. She had no idea what he was talking about or who his father was. But she could believe that someone could produce this monster.

"Wha-What do y-you want?"

"Well my dear, let's that you, theses guys, the human race, and that Shadow Walker brat are a disease. And I'm the cure." He finished as he opened his mouth widely, showing his teeth more to her as he began to eat her face.

After a few minutes, he dropped the now headless body of the woman. Now officially killing every single person in the bar. He wiped off the blood on his face with his sleeve. Satisfied with his "meal." He noticed himself in the mirror. His cloak was mostly covered in blood.

"It's a good thing I wore this stupid robe. I could had ruined my suit again." He removed his hooded cloak and dropped it on the the cloak, he was wearing a leather trench coat, black pants, boots, gloves, and had a big chain around his neck with a big letter "M" in the center of it.

"Blood may taste delicious, but man is it really hard to wash off. Ain't that right bartender?' he joked to himself as he looked over to the mangled up bodies. He then noticed the blood that was on his gloves.

"Right, kinda forgot about you guys." he said as he entered the bathroom to clean his bloody hands.

After sometime, He stepped back into the bar space. His eyes widened as he sniffed the air.

"Oh god! Who the hell died in here?" He looked around and saw that the corpses were beginning to stink and attract insects.

" Well there goes my left overs for later. No matter, a nice BBQ should help with this waste." He said as he walked over to his seat to look inside a small bag he had with him. Inside he pulled out small round black objects and placed a couple of them around the place.

* * *

(Outside much later)

Dark M Jr, The name of this blue eyed bastard, was walking far away backwards from the bar. He was holding an object with a red button on the top of it in his hand.

(BOOM!)

The bar exploded as he pressed the button. Destroying everything around the bar. Dark M Jr watched with joy as he watched the flames consume the place. As he watched, an old newspaper was blown against his foot by the wind. He noticed and picked it up. With the headline reading "Shadow Walker strikes again." with a amatur picture of a shadowy figure on a roof of a building.

"So, look who thinks he's a hero. Well "Shadow Walker" enjoy playing superhero for now. I hope you didn't make any friends since I was away. Because when I arrive M-oziod. I will be the one having fun breaking you…." He crushed the paper in his hand as it slowly turn dark blue and stone like.

"...Even if I have to kill those close to you in order to break you...AGAIN!" He shouted as he crushed the now stone-like paper. Which turned to ash as he crushed it.

He laughed sinisterly as he disappeared into the night. On his way to hunt and destroy Shadow. By destroying everything and everyone he cares about….again.

\- To be continued….

* * *

Hello everyone reading, I would like to thank you guys and gals who have read and enjoyed reading my story. I would like to thank **CLake, OppsieDasi, Hugh Takinamee, ****GoldEmblem, DarkQueenOfWonderland, ****t****dfan4ever, Elizabeth Life Stone, Linkonpark100, kaijudude1000, bzwman**** , **** Bronzong Dude the Toy Soldier****, BARRCITY and ****pizzawizz.** For your lovely and wonderful comments. I would like to thank everyone who liked and followed my story. You guys and gals are great :) Hopefully you guys and more will stick around for the future sequel to my story coming soon titled: "Sweet Revenge" Thank you guys and gals, enjoy reading, and have a wonderful life. :)


End file.
